The Start of Something New
by ThatRandomGuy71
Summary: A human from our world is dragged into the world of Pokemon, as a Lucario. He happens to meet a certain someone who happens to be in heat... requested by physic and darkness. Warning:lemmons


TRG71: Hey guys, wazzup? I'm back… WITH A NEW STORY!

Shade: Am I in this story? *Wags her tail*

TRG71: uh…no… sorry Shade, the main character in this world is Kuda (que- dah).

Shade: *tail stops wagging* then what is this story?

TRG71: I was just about to explain that… this is my first LEMON ONESHOT!

Shade: Lemons!? You really are a pervert. *Giggles*

TRG71: Yes…yes I am, thank you for noticing. Anyway, this story was inspired my_** the new legendary super sayian**_, so Thank you kind sir. Shade… Would you do the honors?

Shade: It would be my pleasure. ThatRandomGuy71 does not own Pokémon, although he does own his OC's. This story begins in third person.

'_Is thoughts'_

"Is speech"

XXxXxXx

The world of Pokémon, its such an amazing place. The world is clean, almost pollution free, the creatures, majestic. And almost…almost…everyone gets along with each other. The bonds between the different species, these Pokémon, can build until the separate beings become one.

But this isn't just a story of bonding between species; it's a story of Lust. It may end in love, but just remember what the story is about.

Lets zoom in on a field in the Sinnoh region. It's peaceful… for a moment. Until there is a flash of light followed by a strange anomaly, an interdimensional warp. The result of that warp is a creature that is one of a kind, a shiny **Human** Lucario. This being looks a little dazed to begin until it mutters its first words in this world…

xXxXxXx

"What happened last night?" said Kuda groggily. "One second I'm waking up in bed and the next, I'm in a field." He was both confused and angry about his situation. He was also annoyed with how loud the birds were in this particular location. He went to yell at them and throw something, but when he went to pick up a rock, he saw that he had golden furred paws. He also looked around and saw that the birds looked quite familiar. He ran, apparently having no trouble with the fact that he had paws for feet, looking for something to see his reflection. As luck would have it, he tripped, right into a puddle. He stood up and looked at his reflection. "Oh My God!" he said startled. He was in panic mode, wondering why he was a shiny Lucario, or for that matter, in the world of Pokémon. Then suddenly he visibly calmed down. "Oh… I must still be asleep," he concluded, " that's the only logical answer."

'Might as well enjoy this dream while it lasts." He thought. He then proceeded to walk around and admire the scenery. 'Wow, this place is beautiful,' he thought.

He found a small path through the woods that surrounded him. He walked down the path to see where it led. When he reached the end of the trail, he saw the most beautiful scenery he had ever seen. It was a large clearing, with a Cliffside and a waterfall, a large pond where the waterfall let off, and the rest was a field of wildflowers, berry bushes, and something he faintly remembered as a Gracidia. The day was getting hot so he decided to go for a swim. He waded in, finding the cold water to be strangely comfortable. Then he went underwater, holding his eyes open. He found an even bigger surprise; the pool was about 200 feet deep at most! There were so many different species of fish Pokémon. There were Magikarp, Feebas, Lumineon, Krabby, Starmie, Horsea, Goldeen and so many that he couldn't name. It was breathtakingly beautiful.

After several hours of swimming, he got out of the water to relax, only to have his stomach growl. He looked around for something edible and saw the berry bushes in the clearing. He went over to one of the bushes and picked a berry. The berry was pink, and it looked pretty safe. He took a bite out of it and was met with a deliciously sweet taste. He quickly finished that berry and grabbed a handful of them. He sat down by the edge of the water and ate.

When he was finished, he wondered what he should do. He decided to take a bath under the waterfall. When he went under the waterfall, he noticed that there was no Cliffside behind the waterfall. It was a cave!

Curiosity taking over he wondered into the cave. He could see in the darkness only because of his new eyes. He came to a large area in the cave. He noticed that there was something sparkling on the wall, so he took a step closer. THEY WERE PRECIOUS GEMS! He stared in awe. He loved this new world.

He went to continue his little expedition when he was hit with a massive headache. He struggled to stay standing. His legs finally gave out. As he fell he spoke

"So much for a perfect world…" and then he blacked out.

xXxXxXx

When he came to, he saw that he was in a cave. But this cave wasn't just a dark and dreary one; it was furnished with crude chairs and tables. There was also a fire in the center of the room. He also noticed that there was a source of light other than the fire, there was an opening in the cave.

Kuda didn't want to stay to long and find out who the cave belonged to, considering that he didn't know how to fight. He got up and started to walk away, as silently as he could. As he was about to be successful in his attempt, he was surrounded in a bluish aura and was pulled back into the cave.

"Hello there, it looks like someone's awake." It was a feminine voice.

Kuda was released from the pschic hold, and he immediately turned around to see who had done it to him. He stared in awe at the beauty of the creature, he completely remembered this Pokémon, it was a Gardevoir. He just stood there starring, slack-jawed.

She walked up close to him and put her hand on his chin, closing his mouth. She giggled, "Close your mouth, a Venonat might fly in there," her voice was just as amazing. "So, what's your name."

"M-m-m-my n-n-name?" Kuda stuttered, "I-I'm Kuda, p-p-pleased t-to m-meet you."

The Gardevoir giggled more. "My name is Crystal," she said, "nice to meet you too."

There was another pause. Kuda just couldn't stop starring at her.

When he finally broke out of his daze. He asked her a question

"How did I get here?"

"I brought you here."

"Why, all I remember is exploring a cave and then passing out." He said.

"I was the one who put you to sleep." She explained.

"WHY?!" he questioned.

"Because the cave you were headed into is dangerous, it is infested with ghost Pokémon." She explained further.

"Oh… Then I guess I owe you a thank you," he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Don't worry about that," She said with a seductive tone, "I plan on getting thanks in a **different** way."

She moved in close to the Lucario, going around him and rubbing his shoulders.

Embarrassed, Kuda started to blush. "A-and how d-d-do you plan on d-d-doing that?" he stuttered.

"I plan on taking you." She whispered into his ear.

At this the Lucarios' blush brightened a shade as he shuddered with anticipation. She started rubbing her body against his back. She then started nibbling on his ears. His natural reaction was to turn his head, which lead them right into a kiss. Crystal wasn't very surprised, seeing that she deepened the kiss. At first, Kuda looked surprised, with his eyes open. But as the kiss progressed, he closed his eyes and returned the kiss with more passion that Crystal expected.

When they broke the kiss, they were both out of breath. "Why don't we move this to a more comfortable place," she panted.

Kuda just nodded and followed her as she led him deeper into the cave. They arrived in an area that was lit with luminescent stones, giving the room a light blue hue. There was also a crude bed at the far end. Crystal stopped, leaning in close to the Lucario.

**WARNING LEMONS**

"Now, let's continue," she whispered into his ear. At this, he shuddered again.

She resumed the kiss, and Kuda immediately returned it. Soon after they started, Crystal started to lick his lips, asking for entrance. He responded by allowing her tongue entrance. Soon their tongues were wrestling for dominance. Kuda won, earning the right to explore her mouth. Crystal started to moan into the kiss. After about five minutes of kissing like this, they were both completely out of breath, panting. They broke apart with a small strand of saliva connecting them. Kuda didn't realize it, but Crystal had been slowly leading him to the bed during the kiss. He yelped in surprise as Crystal pushed him over onto the bed.

"Let's get started, shall we?" Crystal said as she straddled the Lucario. Kuda just gulped in response. "Don't be shy," Crystal giggled. Kudas' blush just got worst. Crystal leaned down and kissed the Lucario once again, but this time trailed it down his neck, then down his chest and finally to his specie specific 'pants'. She tugged on them finding that they came off very easily. Then she saw what he was hiding. His knotted member was 10 inches long! She drooled in anticipation. The Lucario was about to ask what she was doing when his member was engulfed in her warm, wet cavern. Kuda moaned as she took in the first 3 inches and suckled on him. She swirled her tongue around his tip as she took a breath. She kissed his tip and was rewarded with a spurt of pre. She quickly lapped it up hungrily. She then put 5 inches of his member into her mouth, swirling her tongue. Kuda was utterly lost in the pleasure, he was grunting and moaning. Soon his hips started to move on their own until Crystal put her hands on his hips, preventing him from thrusting into her mouth. Then she took in 3 more inches and finally all 10! She had reached all the way to his knot, letting it bump against her lips as she started to bob her head up and down on his member. Kuda grunted with pleasure.

"I'm going to…" that's all Kuda could get out before he reached his climax. Crystal pulled his member out and let his fluids shoot out onto her face and tongue. Kuda was in complete euphoria. After what felt like an hour, but was really a minute, Kuda recovered enough to speak.

"That… was… amazing!" he panted.

"I'm glad you liked it," she said.

Kuda panted for another minute until he completely recovered.

"Now, to return the favor," he said with a hint of lust. He tackled her onto the bed and started to kiss her. He followed what she did and trailed his kisses to her neck. Crystal was moaning as he did so. He noticed that she had a specie specific article of clothing as well. He grabbed the bottom of her 'dress' and pulled it over her head. She blushed as he looked at her body with awe. When he snapped out of his daze, he continued trailing his kisses from her neck. He eventually reached her breasts, which were quite large. First he started to grope them, being rewarded with moans. Then he started to tweak her nipples, seeing that they were hardened. Then he started to lick them. Crystal wrapped her arms around the Lucario and pulled him harder into her chest. Kuda started to nibble on them, getting pants of pleasure from her. He eventually got away from her nipples to see her chest spike. He wondered for a moment what would happen if he touched it. Just to see what would happen, he kissed it. As he did, Crystal let out a loud long moan. Apparently it was very sensitive. Seeing this, Kuda focused his tongue on the red protrusion, letting out a flurry of licks on it. Crystal was panting, moaning, and in a state of complete pleasure. After a while, Kuda decided to continue his treatments path. He used both his tongue and his lips to lay kisses all over her body as he trailed downward. He kept going until he reached her sacred orifice. It smelled amazing to him, so he experimented and took a lick. He found that he loved the taste; it reminded him of the Pecha berries that he had eaten earlier, so he delved deeper into her seeking the flavor. In response to his 'exploration', Crystal squirmed with pleasure, moaning, groaning, and screaming. In his search for her flavor, he brushed with her clitoris, causing her to scream as loud as she could as she came on his face. Kuda was surprised but pleased at the sudden burst of her liquids. He licked up every last drop, and started cleaning his face.

"Wow…that…was," she panted. She was stopped with a kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance once again. When they finished kissing, they looked into each other's eyes.

"Are you ready?" asked Kuda. She nodded at him. Kuda proceeded to position his, now hardened, member at her entrance. He slowly added pressure and slipped inside. Both of them gasped with pleasure at this moment. Slowly, Kuda pushed until he had as much of his member inside of her that he could, reaching his knot. Crystal moaned, feeling completely full. Staying like this for a moment, the pair felt an amazing shock of pleasure. That's when Kudas' instincts started to take over, causing his hips to shift forward and backward repeatedly. Every time he would pull his member out, he left Crystal feeling empty, only to fill her again, and again, and again… This earned a scream of pleasure from Crystal. Hearing her moans of pleasure only made Kuda pound her harder. Giving into his instincts completely, he started to growl.

"Haaaaaaaaa… Harder… Faster," moaned Crystal.

Kuda, not having any control over his body anymore, actually complied. He started to piston his member in her as fast as he could, hitting his knot repeatedly. Kuda was growling in pleasure, baring his teeth. Seeing his feral side caused Crystal to become even more aroused. Eventually, Kuda felt a burning in his groin, he tried his hardest to hold back the inevitable, but he couldn't.

"I'm gonna cum!" he shouted.

"Do it, cum inside me, knot me like the bitch I am," She moaned.

Kuda gave one last thrust, piercing past her cervix, knot slipping past her lips, tying them together and came right into her womb. Letting his feral side show, he also bit into her shoulder, marking her as his mate. Feeling his hot spunk shooting into her over and over along with the feeling of him claim her as his mate, Crystal came as well, squeezing and milking his member. This caused Kuda even more pleasure, making him empty the contents of his balls into her. After about nine minutes, Kuda finally stopped coming. Because of his knot, not a single drop of his semen came out, but there was so much that Crystals' stomach bulged a bit, making her look pregnant. They were both in a state of euphoria. Knotted, they couldn't detach themselves from one another… not that they would have in the first place. Panting, they kissed once more. They hugged until Kudas' member deflated, about an hour later. As it slid out, their combined liquids gushed out of her orifice. Feeling completely content, Crystal snuggled up to her new mate. Kuda, feeling the calming sensation of the afterglow, started to fall asleep, he was awakened by one small phrase.

"I love you," said Crystal.

He paused for a second before replying.

"I love you too."

Kuda didn't know it, but Crystal was in heat, and was now bearing his children.

It was the start of something new.

xXxXxXx

TRG71: What do ya think?

Shade:… I have no response. *Walks away*

TRG71: I guess she couldn't handle it… Anyway, please read and review. I do requests, just give me a pairing and… VOILA! You get your story.

See ya later, ThatRandomGuy71 out, Peace.


End file.
